The Adventures of Sicilya Killingsworth
by edwardsheroin
Summary: Sicilya Killingsworth, the only name that could cause this much trouble. She has a face that could lunch 1000 ships but the wickedness of the devil himself. Stanton and Serena are the King and Queen of the Night but they can’t control their own daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Adventures of Sicilya Killingsworth**

**Author: SK-Darkgoddess**

**Chapter One**

**Rated: PG13-R**

**Disclaimer: Daughters of the Moon belongs to the very talented Lynn! (I think that's her name. I don't have the book in front of me.)**

**Summery: Sicilya Killingsworth, the only name that could cause this much trouble. She has a face that could lunch 1000 ships but the wickedness of the devil himself. Stanton and Serena are the King and Queen of the Night but they can't control their own daughter? Read and see what happens!**

**Hi everyone! This is my first story that I'm (actually me friend Serena a.k.a Serena of the Moon) posting here. Since I'm having computer trouble I asked Serena to post and update for me and she gladly accepted! So here's the first chapter of The Adventures of Sicilya Killingsworth. (T.A.O.S.K.) Serena is typing this and she'll probably try to fix my grammar and spelling mistakes but please excuse any that you might find. Thanks Serena! Everyone, if you like Sailor Moon stories, Serena of the Moon is the person to go for a great fic! Right now she's working on a vampire fic and I have to say it's one of my favorite stories she's written! Hope you guys like this and please leave a review!**

**Serena of the Moon: Hi guys! Yeah, I'm the one typing this story but it's all SK's ideas. I'm just writing down what she gave me in a notebook to type ok? So I can't do anything to change how this story is. And like SK said, I'll try to fix as many grammar problems. But SK is not the best writer when it comes to grammar and spelling so please excuse her!**

**SK: Hey!**

**Serena: so just read and leave a review for SK but be gentle!**

**_This means it's their thoughts_**

**

* * *

**

Sicilya woke up in her bed with a warm body next to her. "Lanyon wake up," she said as she stared at the brown haired green eyed boy. (Serena: I would say guy or man but whatever.) (SK: hush! No more talking!) (Serena: lol, ok. I'll quit. No more talking in the story.) He smiled but his eyes were still closed. (Serena: then how do you know his eyes are green?) (SK: Shut up!) (Serena: Sorry, but it's true! runs off before SK and hit her) There was a knock on the door.

"Miss. Killingsworth it is 12 pm. Wake up," the maid yelled through the door. (Serena: How is the maid going to say that to her? Mean maid! Ahhh! dodges SK Ok! I promise no more noise out of me…I'll just fix what I think should be fixed.)

"Damn it, go! Fade you jackass!" she whispered angrily in Lanyon's ear.

He opened his eyes and whispered, "Fine, my sexy vixen I'll go." His breath sent shivers down her back. He leaned down, kissed her softly on her lips and faded into a black cloud like shadow.

"Um, Venzula, tell my parents I'll be right down," Sicilya shouted.

"Yes, Miss." _Thank god I have a sound proof room_ Sicilya thought. (Serena: …no comment on the soundproof thing.)

_Yeah, well that doesn't stop us from reading your thoughts._

"Sydney, stop reading my thoughts!" Sicilya yelled. She got out of bed, put on a hot pink jogging suit and ran down the stairs. "Hello, Mommy, Daddy and Spencer," she said in a soft voice looking down at her six year old brother. Looking at Sydney, her voice hardened. "For a fourteen year old you sure do eves drop a lot."

"Sydney, why would you do that?" Serena asked. A chair slid for Sicilya and she sat down.

"See mom, my telekinesis is getting stronger," Sicilya said.

"Well keep practicing it and you'll be stronger then anybody," Stanton said. Then a young man with blond hair and blue gray eyes walked in the breakfast room and flashed a smile at everyone but added something a little extra when he reached Sicilya. She flashed him an evil seductive smile. "Ah, Marvalo. Please come join us," Stanton said.

"Um, sorry sir but the other members of the Inner Circle want to see you immediately," Marvalo responded.

"Fine, I'll be right there." With that Marvalo walked out.

"Dad, who was that?" Sicilya asked.

"Marvalo Shan. He just became a part of the Inner Circle. He's twenty and off limits," Stanton said firmly.

"Like that ever stopped her before," Sydney muttered.

"Oh, shut up Sydney. Daddy, he's hot, he's interested and I need some fun in my life," Sicilya protested.

"No Sicilya. Any Followers and Inner Circle Members are not to be toyed with," Stanton said seriously.

"Fine," she said with a pout.

Stanton stood up and said, "I have to go. Business." He leaned down and kissed Serena.

"Spencer you want to go to the movies with me and Syd?" Sicilya asked, suddenly feeling generous.

"Yeah, sissy," Spencer said in his small voice. With a muffin in her hand, Sicilya led them to her car.

"Syd, you should really stop butting in my…" she stopped and then asked, "What's the word?"

"Relationships?" Sydney suggested.

"No. They're more like toys," Sicilya said with a laugh.

"Well, why should I?" Sydney asked, referring to butting into Sicilya's "relationships".

"Because if you don't I'll tell about your toys," Sicilya threatened.

"Wow, like I didn't expect that. Sicilya you are so predictable. Let's see you tell mom about my "toys". Like she'll believe that." Sydney smirked at her sister.

"Syd, you know I know. This is just a game you play."

"Well, Sissy, if you must be childish than be childish."

_God damn it, Syd! Just stop butting in, please!_

_Fine but never try to threaten me like that again._

_Whatever Syd. Just stop._

"I'm ready to go sissy," Spencer said quietly.

"Good, let's go."

* * *

**End of chapter one**

**Well there you go! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Incase you didn't get it: Sicilya has a little brother (Spencer) and a little sister (Sydney).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Adventures of Sicilya Killingsworth **

**Author: SK-Darkgoddess **

**Chapter Two **

**Rated: PG13-R **

**Disclaimer: Daughters of the Moon belongs to the very talented Lynn! (I think that's her name. I don't have the book in front of me.)**

**Nothing much to say except read and leave a review. Do you guys really think this is worth continuing? I haven't gotten any reviews from the last chapter and I'm a little sad. L I made sure that I accept any reviews if you're a member or not. Maybe that's one of the reasons I haven't gotten any.**

* * *

_Sicilya, that was such a boring movie,_ Sydney complained.

_Well, Sydney, that movie was for Spencer, not you._

_Then why did you make me come?_

_Because I didn't want to go alone._

_That's great, Sissy, make me so bored that I might actually die. You're the best,_ Sydney said sarcastically.

_I know I am,_ Sicilya said, pretending not to hear the sarcasm.

"Sissy, can we go get some ice cream?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, we can go to Johnson's," Sicilya said, referring to their usual ice cream shop.

_I Know why you want to go there,_ Sydney said, knowingly.

_Why am I going?_ she asked acting dumb.

_Because of that mortal boy,_ Sydney said simply.

_Is that right?_ Sicilya asked, still acting dumb.

_Yup,_ Sydney said, deciding to play along. They walked into the shop and a boy with red hair and green-blue eyes looked up.

"I'll be right with you," he said.

_So heavenly_, Sydney teased.

_Shut up, Syd,_ Sicilya said, glaring at her sister.

_He should stay away from you. He'll go to hell if he doesn't. Daddy will make sure of that,_ Sydney warned as the boy walked over to them.

"Hi I'm Ari. I'll be your waiter. What can I get for you?"

Sicilya stared into his eyes and found them very seductive. She could be seductive too. She smiled and said, "Banana split, please."

"Butterscotch, waffle cone," Sydney said.

"Chocolate," Spencer said quietly.

"Ok, I'll be right back." He walked away and Sicilya looked at his butt.

_Syd, can you say sexy?_

_Sici, you find every man who has a good body, tan and white teeth sexy. But yes, he is some what attractive._ Sicilya laughed and just then Ari returned with their ice cream.

"Here you go," he said putting down the tray. He started to walk away but Sicilya stopped him.

"Hey, Ari. You want to sit with us?" Sicilya asked, flashing him a smile.

"Sure. I'm about to go on break," he said walking back toward him.

_Gods Sici,_ Sydney said with a roll of her eyes that Ari missed.

_Shut up, Syd._

"So, um, Ari. I'm Sicilya," she said, sticking out her hand for him to take. He grabbed it firmly. His hand was cold but soft. "This is my sister, Sydney, and my brother Spencer," she said trying to get rid of the picture of him running his hand down her body.

"So, Sicilya, where do you go to school?" Ari asked as he let go of her hand.

"La Brea High. You?"

"La Brea. What grade are you in?" he asked.

"I'm a senior."

"Me too."

"Wow, that's weird. I haven't seen you around school."

"Oh, I just moved here from New York with my dad," Ari explained.

"What's you're locker number?" Sicilya asked.

"243. I think I have Mrs. Jones for home room."

"Cool, I'm 245."

"Cool. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow at school," he said standing up. "Gotta get back to school," he said, adding a smile.

_Gods,_ Sydney said. _You were flirting right out in front of your kid siblings._

_Oh, hush. Maybe he's my soul mate._

_No way. You're soul mate is anyone with a big di-_ Sydney was cut off by Sicilya's cell phone.

"Hello? Oh, Mila! Yeah, I know! Isn't he hot? My dad said he's a new Inner Circle Member. His name is Marvalo. Ok, I'll meet you guys at the club. Maybe I'll bring a new toy," she said with a laugh before hanging up. She grabbed her purse, pulled out a twenty dollar bill, wrote her number on it and gave it to Ari as he passed by.

"Keep the change." She picked Spencer up and walked away with Sydney behind her. Her phone rang again.

"Damn." She put Spencer in the convertible and answered the phone. "Hello, Lanyon. What do you want?" she said annoyed. She was getting bored out of her mind with the follower. She wanted the young Inner Circle Member.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Something," she answered.

"But I-" she cut him off.

"Look, if my plans get cut we can do something. Don't call me I'll call you." With that said she hung up and got into her car.

"Who was that?" Sydney asked from behind.

"Just someone. Do you need to be dropped off at a friend's?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Um, J.T's."

"J.T's huh?" she teased.

"Just do it, Sicilya." Sydney said bluntly.

"Fine," she said as she turned on the car and sped off.

_Do you really think that mortal boy will call you?_ Sydney asked.

_If he's smart he will._

_No. If he's smart, he won't call you cause you'll dump him on his ass just like you're doing to Lanyon._

_It's not like that._

_Yes, it is. You got bored with him and dropped him on his ass._

_No. He took it too far so I had to get rid of him._

_Whatever._

"Syd, we're here." Sicilya said, happy to get away from her.

"Thanks," Sydney said as she got out and walked up to the front door.

"Spencer, let's go back home," Sicilya said and drove off.

* * *

**End of chapter Two!**

**Well? What do you guys think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Adventures of Sicilya Killingsworth**

**Author: SK-Darkgoddess**

**Chapter Three-The Boy Next Door**

**Rated: PG13-R**

**Disclaimer: Daughters of the Moon belongs to the very talented Lynn! (I think that's her name. I don't have the book in front of me.)**

**Just a quick note. I accidentally spelled Marvalo wrong. It should be two os' as in Marvolo. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

"Sicilya where is your sister?" Serena asked. 

"At JT's, mom. Why?" Sicilya asked.

"We have new neighbors and I want to welcome them."

"What are you going to say, 'If you see anyone on fire, don't be alarmed'?" Sicilya joked.

"Your father only set a follower on fire once and he wont do it again…in public," she added with a laugh.

"Well, come on. Let's go and meet them," Sicilya said with a sigh. She took Spencer's hand and followed her mom out the door. "Mom, are they mortals or like us?" Sicilya asked when they were still a safe distance from their neighbor's front door.

"They're like us. The father and son are in the Inner Circle."

"A son? How old is he?"

"One hundred years."

"Ok, how old does he look?" Sicilya asked, changing her words. Age and looks were complete opposites of her.

"About nineteen," Serena answered.

"Really?" Sicilya said with a sly smile on her face. Serena knocked on the door and a young woman opened the door.

_You will go away and leave me alone,_ Sicilya heard the women, through her thoughts, sounding….afraid? Well why shouldn't she? When they didn't move Sicilya heard her again. _Go, you bitches! _Sicilya felt a small burn in her mind. Spencer screamed. Because of his young age, he couldn't stand the burning sense the women triggered. Sicilya felt a pain. A hatred, setting itself in her heart.

"Sici, don't do anything. Go to Spencer," Serena said looking at the women. Sicilya ran to Spencer who some how stumbled down the porch.

_Spencer, calm down. It's just in your head. Please, just calm down!_ she said to her brother telepathically. Spencer finally calmed down and a boy, who they hadn't noticed before, climbed down from a nearby tree.

"Hey, you why are you in my yard?" the boy yelled.

"Well, we were coming to welcome you to the neighborhood, when your fucking mother hurt my brother!" Sicilya yelled at him.

"My mother-" a women's scream interrupted him. They all ran to the front door and saw the women, who answered the door, on the floor, screaming.

"Mom! Stop! That's enough!" Sicilya screamed. Serena stopped and looked at her.

"Is Spencer okay?" Serena asked with concern all over her voice.

"Yes, mom. He's fine." Sicilya said, reaching behind her to pull Spencer forward.

"What the hell did you do to my mom?" the boy almost roared.

"Calm down, Malthus," a man suddenly appeared and went to help the women.

"Mrs. Serena, I apologize. My wife didn't know who you were. I'm Edgar and this is my wife, Nicola, and our son, Malthus." Edgar said with a smile.

"Please, Nicola, accept my apology. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. You are very strong. My husband should be coming soon," Serena explained.

"No need to worry, Serena, I'm here." Stanton suddenly appeared beside her.

"Come, lets get acquainted," Nicola said sweetly.

"Malthus, why don't you show Sicilya and Spencer around?" Edgar suggested.

"Yes, father." As soon as their parents disappeared he said, "Well come on. I'll show you the grounds."

"I already know them but I'll show you the town. Spencer, want to go to Jase's?" Sicilya asked.

"Yeah, let's go, Sici," Spencer yelped happily.

"Okay, calm down," Sicilya said with a laugh. "Go get in the car and I'll drive you there." Spencer did as he was told, leaving Sicilya and Malthus alone.

"How old are you?" Malthus asked.

"Why?" Sicilya asked with a raised brow. _So you can know if you can fuck me?_ she added with her thoughts.

"N-n-no," he stuttered.

"Whatever. I read your thoughts and you were so thinking it." She turned and walked away. She could feel his gaze look her up and down. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you coming?" she asked as she turned around with a sly smile.

"Yes, I'm coming and stop smiling at me like that," he responded as he started walking towards her.

"Fine, I'll stop smiling at you but I don't see the harm in it," she said laughing. She turned around to find herself slipping, thanks to the morning dew. Before she knew it, Malthus had her in his arms. She noticed that his hands were warm and soft. He helped her get up to her feet and pulled her close.

"I'm not going to treat you like a princess," he whispered. Sicilya just gave him an evil grin.

_Good. I don't expect you to. I like a challenge._ She kissed his cheek and he stood their shocked. She just looked at him and said, "Good god, Malthus. I kissed your cheek. I didn't suck your di-" she was cut off by Spencer's yell.

"Come on, Sici! Let's go!"

"Malthus are you coming to see the town?" Sicilya asked turning back to Malthus.

"Yes," he answered and headed for her convertible. Sicilya shook her head and followed him. This is going to be fun.

* * *

End of chapter Three. 

Review please! Even if it's to tell me it's bad! I just want reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Adventures of Sicilya Killingsworth**

**Author: SK-Darkgoddess**

**Chapter Four**

**Rated: PG13-R**

**Disclaimer: Daughters of the Moon belongs to the very talented Lynn! (I think that's her name. I don't have the book in front of me.)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After dropping off Spencer, back at home, Sicilya showed Malthus the school, popular hang outs, and everything else. "Man, it's 1:30. You want to get something to eat?" Sicilya asked. No answer. Malthus had been quiet the whole way. "Hey, Malthus, I'm sorry for kissing you, okay? Now, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Do you do that all the time? Kiss someone out of no where?"

"Only if their lucky and I like them," she answered.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm hungry. Let's go to a Chinese or Jap restaurant. I'm craving some sushi," Malthus said, lightening up.

"Great! Sushi it is!" she said with a smile. She grabbed his warm, soft hands. "So are you going to La Brea or are you too old?" Sicilya asked.

"I'm going. Your father is making me pose as an eighteen year old," Malthus explained.

"Oh, how horrible. You should be great full you can look at this sexy body all day," Sicilya joked.

_Huh, maybe I should be grateful. Or maybe it's torture since you like to tease._

_I do like to tease but maybe I can try to please,_ she thought as she traced his muscles.

"Oh my god, Sici!" someone yelled behind her. Sicilya turned around for find Mila. "I see you got a new toy," she said looking at Malthus.

"Maybe," Sicilya answered, stretching out the word. "Well, this is Malthus. He's my new next door neighbor. His father is working with mine."

_Is she one of us? _Malthus asked, privately.

_Yes,_ Sicilya answered.

_Well, then I can talk for myself._

_Fine._

"Well, actually, I'm in the Inner Circle but Stanton is making me pose as a sixteen year old," Malthus explained. (Didn't you say 18 the first time?)

_God, your toy talks!_ Mila said to Sicilya.

_Yeah, I know it's a little annoying. _"So, Mila, we were going to Sashees's Sushi Bar. Wanna come?" Sicilya asked.

"No, I've got shopping to do. School starts in two days," Mila explained.

"That's exactly what we're doing after S.S.B.," Sicilya said.

"Bye, Sici. See ya tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya." They air kissed and started to walk their separate ways.

"I'll phone ya!" Mila yelled.

"Kay, Mil!" Sicilya yelled back as she and Malthus walked into S.S.B.

"So that's your friend, huh?" Malthus asked.

"Yeah. Her dad's Steven. He looks twenty-five but he's almost as old as my dad," Sicilya said, laughing. They sat down at the counter and watched the sushi master make sushi.

"Hello. What would you like?" the sushi master asked. (I think that would be better instead of the waiter. I mean he is right there after all.)

"We would like the four samplers please an ice tea no sweetener and what ever drink he wants."

_Sucki? _Malthus asked Sicilya.

_No, Suki, _she answered.

"I'll have vanilla coke," he said. The sushi master started on making their food while a waitress got their drinks. "Why did you tell Mila we were going shopping?" Malthus asked.

"Because we are on-shit!" Sicilya exclaimed, getting attention from everyone.

"What?" Malthus asked when everyone had looked away again.

"Lanyon. God, he can't leave me alone. Just go along with whatever I say, okay?" Sicilya asked.

"Yeah, okay," he said a bit concerned. Lanyon saw them and walked over.

"Well are these your plans, Sicilya?" Lanyon asked.

"Yes. This is Malthus one of the newest members of the I.C.," Sicilya said in an eerie voice, rolling her eyes. The waitress came down to their table with their food in a carying tray.

"Here are your drinks and your four samplers." She put the tray down and walked away.

_Lanyon, leave now. We're over,_ Sicilya hissed in his head.

_Since when?_

_Since this morning. Now leave._

_Fine, I'll leave but not for long. _Lanyon walked away leaving them alone again.

"Who was that?" Malthus asked.

"A fling," Sicilya said popping a California roll into her mouth.

"Ah, the infamous fling."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you slept with him a couple of times, a new "toy" comes along and he gets the boot," Malthus explained. Sicilya was shocked.

"Well everyone in a player until they find the right person," she said defensively.

"Whatever, Sici." Sicilya got up, a frown on her face.

"I'm going to pay," she turned her back to him and walked away.

_Oh, come on, Sici. I didn't say you did that. That's just my definition as a fling._ She completely ignored him and continued walking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter four!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Adventures of Sicilya Killingsworth**

**Author: SK-Darkgoddess**

**Chapter Five**

**Rated: PG13-R**

**Disclaimer: Daughters of the Moon belongs to the very talented Lynn! (I think that's her name. I don't have the book in front of me.)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sicilya walked out of S.S.B. with Malthus behind her. "Come on, Sici. You've got to talk to me." Sicilya's phone rang and she answered, ignoring Malthus.

"Hello? Oh, hey Harper. Yeah, we're going. You coming? Oh, hell now he's not coming. Do you know what he did? He comes in and interrupts my lunch. God, after seeing ratty ass face, I couldn't eat. Look Harp, I've gotta go. Last minute shopping to do. Okay, see ya tonight. Kiss, kiss." Sicilya hung up and turned to Malthus. "That was Harper. She's not like you; Mila or me so act mortal around her and don't answer her thoughts. She'll freak our really bad." Sicilya gave a slight smile.

"And how would you know?" Malthus asked.

"I like to mess with her every so often," she said as her smile grew bigger.

"Mortals aren't your lab rats to mess with."

"And how would you know? You're not god. You're just some I.C. member with an opinion," she said, her mood turning cold again.

"You're right but I'm sure your father doesn't like you to do this or allow you to do it."

"My father may not like it but I'll be damned if he stops me so stop trying to control me," Sicilya said sourly.

"I'm not trying to control you, Sicilya."

"Whatever," she said, not believing him. "Do you just want to go home?" she asked.

"Yeah." She and Malthus walked toward her car. She looked at Malthus and couldn't bring herself to hate what she was looking at."

"What are you looking at?" Malthus asked.

"Do you want to go clubbing with me and my friends and their boyfriends?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were mad at me."

"Well I got over it. If you keep talking about it I'll get mad again," she said laughing. They both got in her car and drove off.

"Malthus who was your last girlfriend? Her name, hair color, eyes, fitness?"

"Okay, her name was Ella. She had blond hair, green eyes and she was sporty."

"Oh. Well that's good for her. Even better for you. I mean you-never mind." She just gave him a smile hoping he would forget.

"How's it even better for me?" Malthus asked.

"Look, we're home," Sicilya said, avoiding the question. She got out and he followed. "Okay, everyone will be here at my place at eight so don't be late." (SK-I want her to jump his bones so bad. I know that's bad but true.)

"Yeah, Okay," he said as he walked to his own house.

---------------------------

Friday May 26, 2006

8:00 pm

----------------------------

"Hey, Mila, who's late?" Sicilya asked, coming down in a metallic blue snake skin mini and metallic green snake skin buste. (…ok…) She saw Malthus look her up and down and grin.

"No one's late Sici. Can we leave now?" Mila asked.

"Yeah, the stretch hummer is outside waiting." Everyone rushed outside except Malthus. "Well let's go Malthus." He followed her out the door and saw everyone get inside. Mila with Micheal, (You know it's spelled Michael right?) Harper with Sam and Talia with James. Sicilya just stood there waiting for Malthus to get in.

"Well come on. Princesses first." Malthus said.

"You said you wouldn't treat me like a princess and I remember that conversation very well," she said with a laugh. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black shadow.

_I'm coming for you, Sicilya._

"Oh, fuck," she mumbled. "Okay, let's go." She jumped in the stretch hummer and pulled Malthus in. He was taken by surprise and landed on top of her.

_Just couldn't wait until you got in this position, huh?_ Sicilya asked him. The driver shut the door behind them and the lights went off.

_You know I'd be lying if I said no._ She licked his ear and rubbed his back to tease. She could feel him harden on top of her.

_Somebody's Horne,_ she teased.

_Well, it's hard not to when you're around._

"Well somebody is ready for an after club red light special," Mila said laughing. Everyone had drinks in their hands already.

"A little dry rub doesn't hurt anyone." Sicilya laughed. The hummer stopped and everyone got out. The girls linked their hands with the guys, walked past the long line and stopped in front of the Boncer. (What the heck is that?) "They're with us," Sicilya said referring to her friends and their dates. She flashed him a watch-what-happens-if-you-don't-let-me-in smile.

"Go right ahead, Sicilya."

"Thanks Bruno," she said as she and her friends walked in. She and Mila immediately ran to the dance floor and got it on. (Can't you just say they started dancing?)

-------------------

Five hours and eight drinks later, Sicilya and everyone were going home. (They left around 2 in the morning?)

"Malthus, I'm too tired to walk. Can you please carry me?" Sicilya asked tiredly. They were just outside the club and their driver had a "bedtime" of midnight so they had to go home on their own.

"Sure," he answered.

"Good." Malthus picked her and faded into the night. He ended up in her bedroom. She kissed his neck and soon their lips met. She pulled off his jacket and he unbuttoned her bouste (still don't know what that is. Do you mean blouce?) and let it fall. She pulled him on to the bed and kissed him passionately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Adventures of Sicilya Killingsworth**

**Author: SK-Darkgoddess**

**Chapter Six**

**Rated: PG13-R**

**Disclaimer: Daughters of the Moon belongs to the very talented Lynn! (I think that's her name. I don't have the book in front of me.)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Monday**

Sicilya woke up to something warm and soft. "Hey! Who are you and what the hell-ow!" Sicilya yelled. Something sharp had poked her thigh. She lifted up the covers and saw her pajamas were on. "What the hell happened?" she asked herself. She saw Keylala, her white tiger cub. "Keyla, why did you poke me?" she asked as she kissed her on the nose. (If you want to make it like Inu, it's spelled Kilala)

She got up and went to her closet. She pulled out white capris and a baby blue ruffle shirt. She quickly put it on and then headed downstairs. Her blackberry rung before she closed the door so she went back in for it. "Hey, yeah, Mila. How's your hangover ? I don't have-but then again I never do well got to get to breakfast. Kiss, kiss." Sicilya hung up and put the phone in her pocket.

She walked into the kitchen and stopped dead. Edgar, Nicola, and Malthus were sitting at the table. "Oh, honey, come sit down. Did you have fun last night?" Serena asked.

"Yes, mom. I had a fabulous time," Sicilya answered and sat next to Spencer.

"What time did you get in?" Stanton asked.

"Oh about 1:30. Not too late," Sicilya answered in a not-a-big-deal voice.

_No, really. How was your night? _Sydney asked.

_I'll tell you later. How was JT's? _Sicilya asked.

_I'll tell you later, _Sydney responded.

_Good._

"So honey are you doing anywhere tonight?" Serena asked.

"Um, maybe," Sicilya answered not sure.

"Well, Malthus said he had a great time," Nicola said with a smile.

"I'm sure he did. Sicilya always knows how to show someone a good time," Sydney said with a smirk. Malthus's face turned a light pink and he tried to control his choking. Thank god no one paid him any attention. Sicilya remained calm and just smiled at the comment.

"Mom, I'm going to Mila's. She's tired and sleeping in and we've got school tomorrow so I'm going to help her get into the school mood," Sicilya said out loud.

_Malthus, come with me,_ she said to Malthus privately.

_I can't. I've got something to do, _he responded.

_Well, that's just too damn bad. You're going with me, _she said forcefully. She smiled and got up.

"Mother, Father, I think I'll go too." He got up and followed. She was waiting for him by the open door. When she saw him, she turned around and walked to her convertible. "Are you just going to ignore me?" he finally asked.

"Not now," she answered as she got in the car. Malthus got in and they drove off. "So, what happened when we went home last night?" Sicilya asked once they were a few blocks away.

"Umm…nothing. We just…made out and then you past out." Malthus answered. Sicilya took a quick look at his thoughts and smiled.

"I was drunk okay? Um, sure it was…exciting," Sicilya smiled at the thought. "You know, when you think, you're supposed to block. That makes a good leader and IC member." Sicilya said changing the subject.

"Maybe I want you to read them," Malthus said with a smile. Sicilya shook her head but secretly smiled. She pulled up into Mila's garage, got out and ran into the house to Mila's room.

"Come on, Mil! Let's go shopping. We need to help Malthus," she walked into Mila's room and jumped on the bed to wake her up.

"Aw, shit!" a male voice yelled from underneath the covers. Micheal poked his head out of the covers. He was hot but she had already had a ride on that boat. "Well, hot s tuff, came to join us?" he asked with a smile. Malthus walked in and Micheal's smile faded.

Sicilya pretended he wasn't there and said, "Um, no. We're going shopping."

"We are?" he questioned.

"No. Mila and I are going shopping for Malthus. He has no style," she explained.

"Whatever, Sici," he responded.

"Now go get dressed and leave so Mil doesn't fell guilty about leaving." Micheal moved around and looked at her.

"Aren't you going to turn around?" he asked smiling.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Micheal. You should know that," Sicilya said with a laugh.

"I don't know about that. I've grown since our…adventure," he said laughing. Sicilya grinned and smacked his back.

"Get going, freak." He got up and scurried away. Mila walked out of her bathroom with a towel around her to find them in her room. "Here, put this on," Sicilya said getting up and picking out a sundress from Mila's closet. She pushed her back in and minutes later she came out fully dressed.

"Mil, I got to go but I'll call you later," Micheal said as he came out of Mila's walk in closet, now fully dressed. He kissed her and then turned to Sicilya. He grinned, gave her a small kiss on the cheek and grabbed her ass. Mila didn't see it but Malthus did.

"Get out of here," Sicilya said pulling away. Micheal left and soon his car was heard.

_So did something happen between you and Malthus? _Mila asked.

_No, I'm the only one who didn't get any. Can you imagine how I feel?_ Sicilya asked. "So are we going?" she asked out loud.

"Um, yeah, come on, "Mila said walking out of her room. Malthus followed and Sicilya saw his eyes roam her body.

_Like what you see, Malthus? _Sicilya asked angrily. Malthus turned around and stared at her coldly.

_I have no idea what you're talking about, Sici. Care to elaborate? _Malthus asked. Sicilya didn't answer. She just walked past him, ran down the stairs and got in her car.

"Um, Mila, could you and Malthus take your car to Zodac's. I've got a place to go to so I'll meet you there."

"Sici, please don't go to him, please." Mila whined almost begging.

"Maybe I won't but I need some closer," she said and drove off. (Do you mean she needs to have someone close to her?) Behind her she could hear Mila yelling at Malthus.

"What the fuck did you say to her?" Mila yelled.

"Why?" Malthus asked.

"She's going to-" Sicilya sped up so she couldn't hear the rest. They tried to reach her but she wouldn't listen. Sicilya turned the radio up and Christina Millian was heard. She pulled up to a small neighborhood where a small light blue house sat. She got out of her car and grabbed her keys. There was a blue key next to her car key that she used to open the house. It was dark and quiet inside. She walked in and sat down. Suddenly a shadow appeared.

"Ah, my vixen," the shadow said as it materialized.

"Whatever. Why do you keep following me?" Sicilya asked.

"Because it's not over," he answered.

"Um, Lanyon, yes it is!" she said with a laugh.

"You can't pick me up, play with me, and then drop me!" Lanyon yelled almost losing control. She looked into his thoughts and saw many women screaming in his face and he was just standing there smiling.

"Why? Because you think you're the only one who can drop somebody? Well too bad! I'm dropping you and if you follow me, try to speak to me or contact me you will pay. I promise you that." She didn't give Lanyon time to respond. She broke into a run, quickly got into her car and drove off.

_Sici please answer me. I'm sorry just meet us at Kico's alright?_ Sicilya heard Mila's pleading voice call to her.

_Fine but if he tries to talk to me I don't know what I'll do so just leave me alone, _she answered.

_All right. See you here,_ Mila agreed. About a second later she heard Malthus's voice.

_Why don't you answer me? I wasn't doing what you think I was doing. Sici, please answer me. Please? _he pleaded.

_Just leave me alone, please Malthus._

_I'm sorry, ok? So to make it up to you, I've got a present for you. _Sicilya's face lit up at present.

_I'll be there in five minutes, _she finally said.

_Great. See you then._ She was sure he was smiling.

--------------------------

**Five minutes later**

**-------------------------**

Sicilya pulled into Kico's parking lot and saw Mila and Malthus laughing. She pushed into Malthus's mind. They were laughing over a joke and the joke was about her but she couldn't get any thing else then that. She pushed into Mila's mind and found out she was telling him about her pool accident. Sydney, Mila, a boy named Sean, and Sicilya were in her back yard pool. Sydney untied Sicilya's bikini top and her top had fallen off. It was so embarrassing that she erased the boys mind.

"Can I take your car, Miss?" the valet asked.

"Um, no. I was just leaving," she backed away and drove off. _Fuck the both of you!_ she said to them using her telepathist. The stopped laughing and looked up just as her car went by their window.

----------------------------

**Ten minutes later**

**---------------------------**

"Mom, I'm home and I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up for dinner please!" she yelled as she was getting ready to climb the stairs.

"Sicilya it's only five," Serena pointed out.

"I know but I'm really tired. Please mom, don't wake me up."

"Fine honey. Go to sleep." Sicilya started running up the stairs but was stopped by her mother's voice again. "I almost forgot to tell you. Your godmother, godfather, and "cousins" are coming."

"Endymion huh? Oh, he's such a dish of fat free caramel swirl." (Her favorite ice cream.)

"Sicilya, you know not to make a move on family." They weren't really family. Serena and Serenity met when they were in the high school orchestra. Everyone called Serenity, Serena so they got into a little mix up and they met. Serenity played the violin while Serena played the cello. They had become close friends and Serenity found out about Serena's other life after a little accident with Stanton.

When Sicilya was born Serenity and her husband, Darien, were immediately her godparents. They have two kids. Endymion, who everyone, except his father, calls Endy and Serenity, who everyone calls Rini. "Eww, mom! He's like my brother. We grew up together. Just because they moved to Tokyo doesn't mean anything. I love him but it's family love. Even though he's pretty hot," she admited. Endymion and her were the same age and grew up together until he moved to Tokyo about two years ago.

Sydney walked through the door and said, "You know aunt Sere is going to get on your ass about your activities and Endymion will probably hand around you the whole time." "Aunt Sere" didn't approve of Sicilya's way with guys. She admits that she and Serena were wild when they were her age but not as wild as her. Every time she's around she tries to get Serena to give Sicilya a punishment to calm her down but Serena never listens. Even though she only brought it up a couple of time when she visited it still annoyed Sicilya. Endymion agreed with his mom but at least he wasn't as pushy.

"And Rini and you will be playing something the whole time and Endy and I have been keeping in touch since we're almost brother and sister. He has a girlfriend named Yui, ok? So leave me alone," Sicilya finished. She walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. She went to her computer and logged on.

"Hello, Sicilya. You have three messages from Endy, two from Emila and one from Ty," her computer automatically said. She clicked the once from Endy and read.

_Hey,_

_Sorry I haven't typed in a couple of weeks. I've been busy. Mom told us that we were coming to your house in a week or something. She's worried about you a lot. Well, got to go. Yui is here._

_Endy_

She scrawled down to the second e-mail.

_Sici,_

_Are you ok? I got a depressed feeling. Answer me._

She continued down to the next e-mail.

_Sicilya,_

_You need to fucking answer me now!_

Sicilya could tell that Endy was pissed at her. When they were little they made a blood pact and could feel each others feelings when they were strong. Once when Endy was really sad and she pulled out her phone, she was charged fifty dollars just to make a call to Tokyo.

_Endy,_

_I'm fine. Just…upset. Don't worry ok? I can't wait until you come and cheer me up!_

_Sici_

She then clicked on the IM icon. She typed PrinceEndymion01 and received a, "PrinceEndymion01 is online."

'Hey, Endy. How's it going? Can't wait till you come over,' she typed.

'Yeah me neither. Well um, Yui is here so I got to go.'

'I understand. You have "stuff" to do.'

'lol, not even close.'

'You know you get dirty sometimes.'

'Then you know all about it. Bye Sici.'

'Bye Endy.'

She let out a sigh and logged off. Right before she was logged off the internet her computer said, "Lick it, slam it, suck it, oh and never give up!" Sicilya rolled her eyes. She really needs to change that. She closed her window curtains and jumped into her king size bed. She closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter Six**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Adventures of Sicilya Killingsworth**

**Author: SK-Darkgoddess**

**Chapter Seven**

**Rated: PG13-R**

**Disclaimer: Daughters of the Moon belongs to the very talented Lynn! (I think that's her name. I don't have the book in front of me.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tuesday**

Sicilya woke up at six am and realized she had school. She got up and went to her closet and picked out a light teal dress and white pumps and laid them on her bed. Then she went to her jewelry box and picked out a long diamond and teal pearl necklace out and put it on. She put on her dress, hung a decorative white belt on and she picked u her pumps and went into the dinning room for breakfast. She only found her mom there.

"Hi honey, how are you?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine just hungry. Can you make me two blueberry pancakes, three crisps of pieces of turkey bacon and a glass of home style o.j. please mom?" she asked.

"Sure honey," Serena said and left for the kitchen. Minutes later she came back with exactly what Sicilya ordered. When Sicilya was done she looked at her watch and saw it was six thirty.

"Mom, I've got to go help the school set up for the freshman." She ran out the door, jumped in her car and drove off. She arrived at La Brea ten minutes later.

She was the first one there and Harper pulled up with Talia behind her and Mila behind Talia. Harper and Talia got out.

"Sici ready to turn this school out?" Harper asked.

Sicilya smiled. "Always," she answered.

"Good let's get going," Harper said and started walking and then looked at Sicilya who was staring at her. "Um, well you first," Harper said with a smile. Sicilya rolled her eyes and started to walk, her pump slamming against the black top of a car.

_Sici, you can't ignore me like this, so please talk to me,_ Mila said as they walked.

_What do you want?_ Sicilya asked.

_I'm sorry we were just trying to kill time and he wanted to see your soft side. He really likes you but he doesn't want to get dropped like an old broken toy,_ Mila explained.

_Does he really like me or are you lying to get on my good side?_ Sicilya asked.

_He really loves-uh I mean likes you,_ Mila answered.

_Really?_ Sicilya asked, hopefully.

She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door to the school. "Let's get to work ladies."

**One hour later**

"Thank god we're done," Mila said.

"I know. These freshman better be thankful," Harper said. Sicilya rolled her eyes and went to the restroom to freshen up. Her cell phone started to ring but it wasn't a normal ring. It was stewis sexy party ring tone and Sicilya's face brightened up.

"Hello?" she asked pretending not to know who it was.

"Well surprise," the person said. Sicilya gave a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" she asked, walking out of the restroom and looking around.

"Well, I mean surprise."

"Okay, Endy. Give me a hint."

"Fine. You're warm." Sicilya continued walking and was soon outside. "Okay, very hot."

"Well, I know I am."

"Ha-ha, Sici you're so funny," Endy said sarcastically. She stepped outside and there he was, standing in front of her in all of his black haired, blue eyed, toned body glory.

"Oh my god! Endy!" she jumped into his arms and he twirled her in the air. "You're such a babe. Not the puny brat you were when you left," Sicilya teased when he put her down.

"Well, you are too," Endy said giving her the twice over in a teasing manner.

"So are you staying for the year cause that's my idea of a surprise? Not arriving a week or two earlier," Sicilya said.

"Yup, and I'm going to be in all of your classes and we bought the house in front of yours." Sicilya smiled at him but realized something and her smile faded.

"Aw, shit, that means aunt Sere is here!"

Endy smiled and said, "Yup, but you know she's getting pretty tired of asking and seeing nothing happen. I'm guessing she'll only say something about it once and then just drop it."

Sicilya smacked his chest playfully and said, "Shut up. You haven't been an angel yourself." She looked down at her watch and read seven thirty. "Students should be arriving soon. Do you know where to go?"

"Actually, I just have to follow you," he said smiling.

"Well, come on," she said and she started walking with him behind. She introduced him to the girls and her phone started to ring. She looked at the number and saw it was Malthus. She wanted to show Endy who was superior in this school but she wanted to see what he had to say. "Deal with him, would you, Mila?" she asked as she tossed the phone to her. Mila took a look at the number and answered.

"Hello? Mila speaking. Um, actually she's busy right now. Ok, hold on a minute." She covered the mouth piece and turned to Sicilya. "He wants to know if you would have lunch with him."

"No, I have a very important guest I have to show around tow, school, and we'll be eating lunch together today so he can get comfortable," she explained in one breath.

"She said she is busy trying to make a person comfortable. He just came to the states after like six years but maybe another time. Yeah, okay, I'll tell her. Bye." Mila hung up and turned back to Sicilya. "He said that he's very sure you'll make him very comfortable." Sicilya was appalled and she turned to Endy.

"Um, Endy, I have to make a cal. No stories or discussion about me or I'll kill you."

Endy smirked and mumbled something about since when did he listen to her? Sicilya ignored him and turned to Mila.

"Give me your cell." Mila handed her cell to Sicilya and she headed back into the rest room. She dialed Malthus number and waited. When she heard him answer she went off. "Where the fuck do you get off saying something like that? He's my cousin okay? Happy that you know? Oh no you don't. You can't push that on me. No, I didn't even do anything with him and I'm not mad at you cause you didn't jump my bones!" which was a lie but only her and Endy really knew that. "Oh shut the fuck up! So maybe I am. Oh my god, I don't like Micheal. So I flirted, that's what I do. I flirt. Like you didn't look…Oh, just go suck your own dick, you prick!" she yelled and hung up. When she stepped out of the room, everyone was staring at her.

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Adventures of Sicilya Killingsworth**

**Author: SK-Darkgoddess**

**Chapter Eight**

**Rated: PG13-R**

**Disclaimer: Daughters of the Moon belongs to the very talented Lynn! (I think that's her name. I don't have the book in front of me.)**

**

* * *

**

The seniors arrived first. Cliques arrived together, girls who were geeks and wannabe's stared at Endy. He nodded at their smiles. "Endy, don't acknowledge them."

"Why?"

"Because you just don't," Sicilya said firmly. Her clique was the last to walk in and Malthus was hanging but she didn't care. Let him watch her having fun. "Come on guys, we have to go to the gym while everyone else arrives," Sicilya said as she walked away and the group followed.

"Oh, Michelle, how was Italy?" Mila asked.

"Wonderful! Actually, I met this guy and we had a fling," she said with a smile.

Endy leaned down and whispered, "Are all your friends crazed with sex?" he asked.

"Some are." Her gaze went to Malthus and saw him staring at her too. "But a couple people aren't," she said, her gaze still on Malthus.

_Look, I'm sorry about what I said, okay? But you get me so pissed, blowing me off twice and then when I call to say sorry-_

_Malthus, just shut up and get over here_, Sicilya said interrupting him.

_Okay._ He walked over and kissed her. "Um, Endy, this is Malthus my…boyfriend." Endy started laughing and only stopped seconds later when he realized she was serious.

"Um, hi," he said in an apologetic voice.

"Hey," Malthus said and slipped his arm around Sicilya's waist and she just smiled weakly at Endy. Mila came over with Micheal, Harper with Sam, and Taki with James. The boys looked at Malthus with Envy but knew they knew he would eventually get hurt.

"Seniors, please gather around. A few students have been selected to help freshman all day long. You will be separated into ten groups. Group one is Sicilya, Endymion, and Malthus. Group two is made of Micheal and Mila. Group three will be Talia and James. Group four is Harper and Sam and the last group will be Michelle, and Collin." The principal continued until the ten groups were named.

"Looks like you boys got lucky," Sicilya said with a smile and laugh.

"Would these students get into a group and follow me?" the principal asked. Sicilya put her arms around both boys and they started to walk. As Sicilya walked she didn't fail to notice the girl's envious stares and the boy's lustful eyes.

_That's a very deadly combination_, Malthus commented. She felt so superior around them. Even when she was a freshman she never showed fear around the upper classman. It was a sign of weakness. Her father taught her that. Her mother had said never take anything less than what she deserved.

"Hey, Sici, try not to enjoy the fear they show," Endy said.

"It's hard but I'll try for you and "Heavenly Saul"," she said joking.

"But can I do them a favor first?" she asked.

"What?" Malthus and Endy asked at the same time.

"Separate them into the cliques they'll be in?"

"No," they both answered firmly.

"Come on, they'll only get hurt when they get into high school for real," she protested.

Malthus and Endy shared a look before answering, "No."

"Fine," Sicilya said with a fake pout. She looked at the freshman and picked them out in her head. When she came to a girl with fair red hair and dark green eyes, she could tell the girl was shy but she would be big in high school if she was caught up by the right people. So Sicilya decided to give a helping hand.

She walked over and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Sicilya. What's your name?" The girl gawked at her.

"Um…Emily Milano," she said shyly.

"Well what a pretty name for a pretty girl," she said sweetly. 'God I sound like I'm talking to a five year old,' she though to herself. "Well next year you should try out for cheerleading and gymnastics. You'd be great," Sicilya said. The girl smiled at her and Sicilya stood up. "Okay, everyone! I'm Sicilya, this is Endymion and Malthus," she said gesturing to each of them. "We're going to stay in this group until lunch, and then you can split up to eat with your friends. After lunch we will all be able to go home. Let's get started." She led the way while Endy and Malthus made sure no one was left behind.

**One hour and thirty minutes later**

The tour ended and Sicilya felt like she would faint. At lunch she sat between Endy and Malthus. Everyone was laughing and joking about the kids they had to show around. Sicilya felt her head drift on to one of the boy's chests. Next thing she knows she wakes up in bed. It was around midnight and she found herself still dressed in her school clothes. She got up and put on her satin black night clothes and she slipped back into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was in deep sleep.

**Wednesday**

Sicilya woke in a cold sweat. She couldn't remember what she dreamed but her heart was still racing. "Miss Sicilya you should be at school. It's twelve in the afternoon," Venzuela said to her as she was cleaning the room.

"Venzula, I would but I don't feel up to it," she answered. Venzula just shook her head and left. She checked her phone messages and found three.

"Hey, Sici, its Mila are you okay? You just fell asleep at lunch. Well, call me. Luv ya!"

"Sici, where the fuck are you? You're not at school so you better not be partying the day away." She wasn't sure but she though that sounded like Endy.

"Hey, Sici. Um, it's Malthus. Hope you're okay. I was a little worried when you fell asleep at lunch. Hey call me right now." She picked up the phone and dialed his number and he picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Sici, why aren't you at school?" he asked.

"Um, I just woke up. So how's the second day of school?"

"Slow, boring, wish you were here. Without you to impress your clique is very slow."

"Really? Well, I'm sorry. Want to meet me at the Bean after school? We can discuss our relationship," Sicilya said calmly.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there."

"Well great, see you than."

"Yeah, well…"

"Bye Malthus."

"Bye." She hung up, went to her closet and pulled out a black swade mini and a royal navy strapped heels. She put them on and then brushed her hair and put on a nude gloss shiny shadow and went down stairs. She saw Aunt Sere, sitting in an arm chair and she froze mid-step.

"Hello, Sicilya. I already heard you coming down," Aunt Sere said. Sicilya rolled her eyes and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Aunt Sere, I really have to go, okay? But maybe later we can talk," she said hoping to leave without having to hear the usual I-should-go-up-there-and-get-rid-of-every-mini-anything-you-have-up-there.

"Fine, but when you get back I'm going to have a talk with your mother. I still can't believe she hasn't done anything about this…" Sicilya ran out the door and didn't hear the rest. She jumped into a red farrarrie and sped off. She arrived at the Bean in five minutes but was late. Malthus was sitting in the shop staring into space. She walked in and heads turned and stared at her. She pretended not to notice. A waiter ran up to her.

"Need a table?"

"Uh no," she said and walked over to Malthus. She could feel hope around her drop when she reached Malthus and kissed him.

"Hey," Malthus said quietly. She sensed something was wrong so she tried to start conversation.

"What did you guys talk about at lunch?" she asked.

He looked up suddenly. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you were fine when I talked to you at the begging of lunch yesterday, and now you're quiet. So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll find out." She pulled out her cell phone and called Mila.

"Hey, Sici, what's up?"

"What did you talk about at lunch?" she asked. Silence. "You better answer me, Mil."

"Well, Malthus confronted Micheal about something and then Micheal started to laugh and then Sam started to laugh and then they started to go on about how many guys you've slept with since you were fifteen or something. Endy got up and almost kicked their asses when Malthus pulled him back and-" Sicilya cut her off.

"Thanks. That's all I needed to know, Mil. I'll see you." She hung up, got up and walked away. Malthus didn't chase after her. She got in her car and drove off. The next thing she knew, she was at the beach and slowly walking into the Pacific Ocean.

Then she blocked out and when she woke up she was in the car, wet and Endy was driving. He looked over at her and said, "Go to sleep Sici." She did what she was told and when she woke up, it was mid day. It turned out she had slept for six days and it was Monday now. She got up and walked into Sydney's room and found her on the computer.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked.

"The doctor said you had a stress related break-down and gawk, your friends came to visit you every day and before you ask: No. He hasn't come to visit you."

"Oh. Well, thanks. Why aren't you at school?"

"I got out early."

"Oh, nice." She started to walk out but was stopped by Sydney's voice.

"Hey, Sici?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am now."

"Good." Sicilya walked out and heard running water.

"Oh my god, she's awake!" Mila, Harper and Talia yelled at the same time. They ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine you guys. Stop!" They let go of her but they all had smiles on their faces.

"Do people know what happened?"

"No, we told them you had to go to N.Y.C. for your grandma's funeral."

"Good. Well, I need to get changed. I'll meet you downstairs." They all nodded in agreement and Sicilya hurried to her room and threw on short jean shorts and a short lime shirt with lime flats. She walked out and met her friends.

"Well her sense of style isn't gone," Harper said. Sicilya ran outside and jumped into her Farrie and waited for the girls to get in and drove off to Duncan's.

She got out of her car and walked into the store like she owned it, which was funny because she did just like half the other stores on Hollywood Blvd. She picked up a short black dress and a white over net dress with black and white Monty chello heels. She went in the changing room, got dressed and came out minutes later.

"Damn, Sici, you look good." One of her friends said. She smiled and went back in to take it off. She put it I n a bag and looked around. She saw a shirt that said "bone jumper" and "you always want what you can't have". She grabbed them both and threw them in her bag. Then she saw another clever shirt that said, "Boys are like pennies…two faced and useless."

"Even!" Sicilya hollered across the store.

"Hold on babe," he hollered back as he made his way to her.

"What ya want, hot stuff?" he asked.

"Can you replace "boys" with Micheal and Sam?"

"I sure can. Why?"

"They said some wrong things about me," she said.

Even shook his head and said, "Dumb asses, well wait here. I'll be back in a minute. "

"Thanks," she said and kissed his cheek He hurried away and she decided to take a look at a black and white pearl necklace while he was gone. A few minutes later Even walked up to her with the shirt in hand.

"Thanks, Even," she said as she took it and examined it.

"Don't mention it," he said and walked away.

"Okay girls, let's go eat," she hollered and ran to her car with everyone behind her. She drove to Frankie's and got out. Frankie's was another of her father's establishments.

"Hey, Sici, how are you doing? Your regular tables open."

"Thanks, Jay," she said as she walked to a big round table that was low to the ground and has cushions instead of seats. A waiter came to their table right away and he started to hit on Talia. She looked at Sicilya to see if it was okay to flirt back. Sicilya shrugged and nodded which was a clear sign of "go for it". Sicilya smiled at how Talia was building his hopes up and then crushing them down. That was until Endymion and Malthus walked in and headed toward them.

"Hey, Sici, Sydney said you were out with the girls so she suggested we tried here," Endy explained.

"Great, Endy. Why don't you join us?"

"You felling better?" Endy asked.

"Much."

"Do you remember any of your dreams?" he asked.

"I didn't have any," Sicilya answered uneasily to the odd question.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered in her ear.

"Okay," she said quiet enough for only him to hear. Malthus stood there awkwardly. She looked at him lovingly and a strange feeling or wanting and knowing came over her. She couldn't understand why her heart ached for him and his touch.

_Are you going to stand there or are you going to sit and have lunch?_ Sicilya asked him.

_I think I'll have lunch,_ he thought with a smile. Endy scooted aver and Malthus sat next to Sicilya. She tried holding his hand but he kept pulling away.

_If this is about what Micheal and Sam said, they're wrong and are going to pay,_ Sicilya reassured him.

_Sicilya don't make excuses you know they're right. Your friends have to have your permission to go with someone you haven't been with, that they think is cute._

_You know what?_ Sicilya asked, her temper rising.

_What?_ Sicilya got up and walked away without a word. She got in her car and drove off with hot tears straining her face, but she didn't care. He had hurt her and now she hated him. Five minutes later she arrived at her house and ran up to her room and cried herself to sleep.

**Tuesday**

She woke up at seven and put on the "Micheal and Sam" shirt and a jean skirt with blue heels and walked down stairs. Her mom was sitting at the breakfast table with everyone except her dad and Endy. "Mom, I'm going to school. I'll see you later."

"Okay, honey." Sicilya walked out the door and went to her white convertible and got in. She drove off and arrived in ten minutes. Endy was waiting for her.

"Why did you run off yesterday?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"No reason. Why?"

"Because no normal person gets up and leaves without a reason… He loves you, I hope you know that."

"Who?" she asked acting stupid.

"Mal."

"Shut up. We're not speaking of him now."

"Don't you know by know I don't take orders from you? And you do too. I felt it. It's the same feeling I get with Yui. Your heart ached for him and it got heavy when he rejected you." Tears started running down her face.

"Shut up! Just stop. He doesn't love me. He thinks I'm a slut. If he loved me he wouldn't think that!" she screamed. She didn't realize she was on her knees until Endy pulled her up and pulled her in a hug.

"He loves you so much. He told me but he's afraid to give his love and get hurt."

"Endymion, shut up now!" Sicilya said firmly, trying to stop the tears.

"Why do you have to be such a hard ass?" Endy asked his voice rising but not getting out of control.

"Because if I'm not a hard ass, I'll get hurt. Get used to it or go away!" she screamed and ran off into the school .Almost everyone was in the school already and when she walked in they were all staring at her shirt. Some girls looked surprised. Jason, a jock who worshiped her like all the other, walked up to her and asked, "What's up with this?"

"Were you there at lunch Wednesday?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know what they said and now they need to be punished."

"Come on, Micheal was just jealous cause you go-"

"Went," Sicilya corrected.

"Excuse me, went with Malthus and you've already rode his marry-go-round and every one knows you never jumped Sam's bones."

"Yeah, well now they're going to get-" She stopped for a few seconds before saying, "Actually they might get it sooner than expected. Jas, when is the assembly?"

"In about five minutes. Why?"

"Go get Sam and Micheal for me please."

"Alright, whatever," Jason said with a shrug. He left and a few minutes came back with the boys.

"Thanks, Jas." She smiled and he smiled back before walking away. "Now, come on boys. You're going to show me what you've got that I haven't seen before," she said as she walked away and they stupidly followed, eagerly. She led them backstage of the auditorium.

"Ok, strip."

"No way, you first."

"Stop being so childish and strip now!" They both did as they were told and did it fast. "Good, um, wait here. I'll be right back." She smiled and walked away. She walked down to the Auditorium and sat next to Harper and Mila.

"Where were you?" Mila asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Sicilya smiled and waited until everyone was sitting down. She went to Sam and Micheal's mind and made them take off any remaining clothes and walk out on stage. They twirled like ballerinas, and bumped each others legs. Everyone was cracking up except Mila and Harper who were a shade or deep dark red. Micheal and Sam said, "thank you" and walked off the stage. They got dressed and Sicilya erased their memories of this moment.

_Why did you do that?_ Mila asked, hiding her face.

_If you had my powers and they said something about you, wouldn't you like pay back?_

_No, I wouldn't,_ Mila said seriously.

_Well god, maybe you and Malthus belong together!_ Sicilya got up and walked away. 'Everything is going so wrong. I've last my friends, boy friend…I've got to get away from here,' she thought as she got in her car and drove it to a private parking lot and locking up the car.

_'_Bermuda Islands, here I come,' she thought as she faded away.

_

* * *

**End of chapter Eight**_

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Adventures of Sicilya Killingsworth**

**Author: SK-Darkgoddess**

**Chapter Nine**

**Rated: PG13-R**

**Disclaimer: Daughters of the Moon belongs to the very talented Lynn! (I think that's her name. I don't have the book in front of me.)**

**

* * *

**

Sicilya checked into the Arable muse Hotel and immediately went sight seeing. She did a bit of shopping and just relaxed a couple of hours. That afternoon she walked in the hotel's lobby and saw the last person she wanted to see. Malthus.

_What are you doing here, Malthus?_ she asked.

_What do you mean? I've been here for a week. Didn't you get the message I sent you?_

_What message?_

_When you fell asleep at lunch I drove you home and your father had a mission for me here. I called you and left a message telling you I was here._

_I didn't get anything. When Micheal and Sam got on how many guys I've slept with and you told me it was over, I drove off, blacked out, ended up in the pacific ocean, blacked out again, then I woke up in my bed six days later…and you called me a slut. I left as soon as I could. After my friends hated me, Endy started yelling at me, and after you called me a slut I just left._ Hot tears ran down her face and Malthus walked to her and pulled her close.

_What are you talking about? I had to leave as soon as I dropped you at home. I've been here all the time and I don't remember anything you said, _he said confused.

_…would you be made if I checked first? _she asked.

_Of course not,_ he answered, already knowing what she was talking about. She concentrated on his mind and soon she was in. She roamed and looked at everything form the past month and didn't see any signs of what she told him. The images flashed by and she soon got out. She walked up to the main desk and got the women's attention.

"How long has Malthus Smith been checked in?" she asked. With just a glance the women saw who it was and quickly typed something on the computer.

"Since last Tuesday," she said reading off the screen. Sicilya thanked the women and slowly walked back to Malthus. What could have happened? She clearly remembered all the things he said and did. She remembered a story her mother told her when she was little. She told her that her friend's boyfriend was replaced while he was off on a trip. Could this be the same thing?

Without a word she put her hands on each side of Malthus's face and lowered him to her lips. She kissed him hard at first but the kiss soon softened. The kiss lasted about a minute before they pulled apart but not out of each others arms.

"I love you Sicilya," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her back, making her heart fly.

"I love you too. Forever and always. No matter what, I will always love you," she whispered and tears were started running down her face again. Malthus hugged her tighter and they stayed like that for a while.

_Let's go to my room,_ Malthus suggested.

_…Okay,_ she answered after a while. He led her to the elevator and from there to the eleventh floor to his suite. When they were in his bed room, Sicilya jumped onto the bed and laid there. Malthus soon joined her and they just laid there.

"I just want to lay here forever. I never want to go home. Things are so fucked up. Endy told me you loved me and I basically told him to fuck off. Then I totally embarrassed Micheal and Sam for saying I was a slut. Even though they don't remember anything Mila and Harper do and I had an argument with them over something stupid. Mila told me she wouldn't have done that and I just told her she would if she had power like me. It's just so fucked up Malthus!"

"What did you make them do?" he asked, trying to lighten things up. She smiled and told him. When she was done he was rolling with laughter. "Well that was a suited revenge. I wish I could have been there." She kissed him on the neck and then his shoulder and made her way back to his lips.

"Malthus?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm tired. Can I stay with you tonight?"

"You can stay with me forever, Sicilya."

"And I will," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

* * *

She woke up with no one next to her so she got up and walked around. Just then Malthus came out of the bathroom with only a towel raped around his waist. His body was gleaming and dripping with water. "I didn't think you would be up," he said and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I am and I'm hungry."

"Then I'll order us some brunch." 'Or you could be the brunch,' Sicilya thought to herself.

"Okay I want creeps with strawberry topping." Malthus smiled and Sicilya walked over to him.

_I love you_

_I love you too, Malthus._ Sicilya started drawing invisible shapes on his chest and muscles and he pulled her closer by grabbing her ass. She moaned and it gave him encouragement. She peeled off her shirt and saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He pushed her onto the bed and got on top of her.

_Are you ready?_ Malthus asked.

I should be asking you that,Sicilya said teasingly. She kissed the muscles on his arms and he lowered his lips to her nipples. Sicilya moaned with excitement as he started kissing them. She dug her nails in his bag which made him want to make her more excited. His hands started heading down to the knot in his towel and the buckle of her pants when someone busted in.

Malthus quickly reacted and covered Sicilya's body with his. They turned their heads to the door and saw Endy.

"What the fuck, Endy?" Sicilya yelled from underneath Malthus.

"Everyone is worried about you and you're getting hot 'n heavy with Malthus? That's fucking great, Sicilya," he said sarcastically.

"No, all of you were getting mad so I needed to get away because I'm such a hard-ass," she said defensively.

"Sicilya, you're hard headed. That's what you are. Everyone wants you home now."

"I'm busy right now," she said in an obvious voice.

"Actually Sicilya, your father wants me back today but you can stay if you want," Malthus said.

"What the fuck? You were going to leave me?"

"I wasn't until Endy showed up, but now that he's here-"

"We'll all leave together. Just let me go to my room for my stuff. Now, you two make nice," she said as she faded into a black mist to her room. She reappeared, topless, in the middle of the room.

_Hello, Sicilya,_ said a dark voice. 'What the fuck?' Sicilya thought to herself. _Your father sent me to come get you,_ Marvolo said

_Sorry but my escorts are downstairs._

_Yes, Malthus and Endymion. Your father will deal with them later._ Before he could say anything else she blocked him and sent a message to Malthus.

_Malthus, I need you and Endy to hurry up!_

_We'll be there in a sec._ Not a second later they were there.

"Well, Malthus, come to rescue Miss. Princess?"

"Of course. Who will besides me and Endy?"

"Of course, Endymion. I was sent to take Sicilya to her father and mother and you are supposed to come with me."

_If you guys follow closely I'll go with him just to avoid an argument,_ she said to Malthus and Endy.

_Fine,_ they both agreed not to happy. Sicilya quickly grabbed a t-shirt that was on top of her bed and put it on. She walked up to Endy, hugged him, and then went to Malthus and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Please, stay close guys," she whispered to them. They gave a small nod and she walked to Marvalo. "Let's go as whole." Marvolo grabbed her around the waist and gave Malthus a sly smile before dematerializing. Endy and Malthus were hot on his trail and soon they appeared in Stanton's office. "Hi, daddy," Sicilya said cheerfully.

"Sit down," he said to all three. They did as they were told and sat. "First, Endymion your mother would like to see you now, so go." Endy got up and left without a word. He looked back at Malthus and Sicilya worriedly. Once the door was shut behind him he began speaking again. "Malthus you can't see my daughter. That is an order. Please leave." Malthus just stared at him for a second before getting up. He didn't even get to take a step before Sicilya spoke up.

"No, wait. What the fuck? I finally say the L word to somebody I love and who loves me back and I can't see him? No, it's not flying that way, daddy."

"Sicilya, I will explain to you my decision later," Stanton said calmly.

"You can explain all you want but I know what's going on. I may seem simple but I'm not." Stanton just gave her a look that said "continue". "Right now, Aunt Sere is explaining to Endy why he has powers like telepath, fading, can sense me and I share my dream with him. It's because we share blood and now my blood is evolving to fit a queen. In a month or so, you are planning to pass down your reign to me and my husband. You want me to marry this as whole," she said gesturing to Marvolo.

"But I'm not going to. I'm marrying Malthus. You sent him to Bermuda which gave Marvolo the chance to shape shift into Malthus and make me hate him. Well, that's not how it's going to run, daddy. Guess what? I also found a new power that I've used already."

"What do you mean?" Stanton asked confused.

"Why do you think we've heard from Lanyon, daddy? I killed him and I will kill any other immortal again and again if I have to," Sicilya said, now full of confidence.

"You can kill immortals?" Stanton and Malthus asked at the same time. Before Sicilya could answer them, Marvolo I interrupted.

"You little bitch! You ruined my chance at power!"

"Let me show you," she said and focused her hatred on Marvolo. The next thing they saw was Marvolo burst into flames. Stanton was astonished and so was Malthus but he couldn't help smile.

Finally, that guy's is gone, Malthus said to Sicilya.

_You were waiting for that? _she asked.

_You can say that. He was always blabbing about how he was going to get you to be his queen. But I knew you thought different so I didn't say anything._

_Yes, I have. It's always been you, I was searching for. My soul mate. That sounds so corny but it's true, just like Mila and Endy. They just don't know it yet,_ Sicilya said with a smile.

Stanton looked from Sicilya to Malthus and back. "Sicilya, leave us. I think you know what I want to talk to him about." Sicilya didn't miss that small smile he gave. She got up and left to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for her.

She walked over to Endy and said, "Daddy's talking to Malthus. Isn't that great?" Endy smiled weakly. "Aren't you happy about your new powers? I'm sure I can take them away if you want."

_It's not that. It's just…_

_Go call her,_ Sicilya said when he trailed off. _She likes you, trust me._

_…I can't do that to Yui._

_Fine if it makes you feel better, call her first. _Endy smiled at that.

_Maybe I will,_ he finally said. Just then Malthus and Stanton walked in. Sicilya run to Stanton and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, daddy!" Everyone was just staring at them but Endy had a knowing smile.

"Malthus and Sicilya are to be married and evoke the power of the King and Queen of the night on the twenty-third of July." Everyone, except Endy, just stared at them surprised. Once the shock had worn off everyone had smiles on their faces and were hugging Sicilya and Malthus.

* * *

July 23, 2006

"-and I pronounce you king and queen of the night. You may now, kiss the queen," Stanton and Serena finished together. Malthus leaned over and kissed Sicilya softly on the lips. Without warning, with her hand in his, Malthus made them fade into the black clear sky.

Endy laughed and said, "Talk about inpatient." Mila smacked his chest playfully, which caused him to laugh harder.

* * *

Sicilya and Malthus landed on the abandoned Bermuda beach. Malthus guided Sicillya's face to his and kissed her as he unzipped her dress and letting it fall to the sand. He found she was only wearing her underwear. She pulled them off as Malthus undid his pants and took off his boxers. She unbuttoned his shirt and traced his muscles and she licked his ear.

_Stop teasing. I've waited too long for this._

_Are you sure you're ready? We can wait another month or two, _Sicilya said teasingly.

_Now,_ was all he said. Sicilya made a bed appear and Malthus threw her on it. _No play before hand. We might get…interrupted._ Without another word he stuck himself in her and she let out a soft moan in his ear. She ran her hand through his hair and he moved faster every time she pulled his hair and moaned his name lauder and lauder.

"Faster! Deeper!" she yelled as he licked her nipples. He pinched and played with them as she whispered dirty thoughts into his ear which made him harder inside her. "Oh my god! Aww oh god!" she screamed. This lasted for about two hours, on and off.

* * *

One week later

Malthus and Sicilya gathered Stanton, Serena, Sydney, Spencer, Aunt Sere, Uncle Darien, Rini, Endymion and Mila into their mansion's living room. "Everyone, quiet down," Malthus said and soon everyone's chatter quieted. The only person who knew the news was Endy and he smiled a secret smile to them.

"Everyone," Sicilya said with a giant grin. "I'm pregnant!" After Mila, Rini and even Aunt Sere's shrieks everyone noticed that Serena and Stanton were…in a deep sleep.

* * *

Nine months later, Whyett Stanton Killingsworth was born. He had his father's fair blond hair and calmness. He had his mothers beep blue eyes with a hint of green from his father and of course his family trait. The slyest smile you would ever see.

Born: March 23 12:00

7 pounds 1 ounce.

* * *

**The end! Phew, that was a lot of work! Hope you all liked it! Please leave a review!**

**-SK-Darkgoddes**


End file.
